Audrey Caines
'Personality' Summary: Organized, passionate, unexpressive, curious, introverted, complex. An orderly young lady who is rather unexpressive. In spite of years of counseling, Audrey still does not understand interactions with other Pokemon as well as she should. She has a tendency to be overly formal and not really know how to settle down and be casual. Her facial expression is constantly blank whilst she speaks with a neutral monotone-esque tone. Although she does not seem to react very much on the outside, the inside of her mind is a chaotic land of emotions and thoughts constantly spinning out of control. Audrey has learned how to control and contain these emotions with ruthless efficiency, but when she is alone, she tends to release them in an explosive burst. For these reasons, she does not spend very much time with others and finds their chaotic and unpredictable emotions to be taxing when she has her own to deal with. Audrey just prefers to get to business, do what needs to be done, and then retreat to recharge her batteries. Another major part of her personality is that she is very curious. She has a tendency to be immensely fascinated by the new and want to obtain as much knowledge about it as possible. Curiosity is the one emotion she has trouble hiding. Her eyes turn wide, and she can't help but start asking a torrent of questions about this fascinating new subject. Her largest desire and motivation in the world is that for order. The Braixen has this insatiable need to constantly organize information about herself and her surroundings. She creates and stores vast databases of information which she spends hours compiling within her S.T.I.C. (the stick shown in the image) Although she holds up well against most of the world's chaos, excessive amounts of it will break her down and cause a rather uncharacteristic loss in composure. Order is key, and order is the only way she can control anything. And in this pursuit, she is ridiculously determined. When she sets her mind to completing a project, she will focus her entire being 120% and plow through it in spite of any distractions. She takes everything she does to heart, and does it all very seriously. Although she is naive about the ways of the world and is curious, she isn't as unknowledgable as people might think. She has been stung by some rather painful experiences with her family, and as a result, is extremely cautious about most of the things she does. Even when she is curious, she is still keeping it as carefully controlled as she can. And she is still keeping an eye out for any possible negative outcomes or reactions, which her chaotic mind is able to think of countless all at once. 'History' Ever since she was a Fennekin, she had to suffer from the rather hectic realities of life. She was birthed from various genetic breeding experiments involving anonymous donors. Thus, she never knew her real parents. Instead, she was raised by two malfunctioning Porygon-Z androids that adopted her in attempts to cultivate their emotional responses. (After all, what's cuter than a Fennekin child?) Though the Porygon-Z were highly efficient at providing her with all of her physical needs, they were extremely erratic on the emotional side of things. The androids for the most part left her to her own devices, providing her with random bits of technology they had produced. She learned that such avoidance was more beneficial to her. The more she interacted with them, the more she came to learn that seemingly random events, movements, or even certain facial expressions tended to cause them to react very negatively and fly off the handle. By the time she was a Braixen, she had pretty much learned all of the ridiculously specific behaviors that would trigger their glitchy responses and became rather subdued and dispassionate outwardly. behaving in a simple emotionless fashion similar to an android. Upon her evolution, they decided to reward her with a holster to put around her tail and what they called a S.T.I.C. And so, she became even closer to a machine. She spent most of her life doing the same things - withdrawing by herself with her technologies and computers. She would spend hours on these, engrossed in creative pursuits and creating holographic simulations and worlds based on the vast imagination contained within her mind. Fiction was infinitely more interesting than a crazy reality, as fiction was the only means through which she could express her need for order and control. Around the age of 22 or so, Audrey finally made it out of her artificial parents' house after her proficiency with her S.T.I.C. and Psychic powers caught the attention of a psychological research firm, who had been rounding up the subjects of the breeding experiments for follow-up information. They offered her a place to live in peace, free from the chaos of erratic machines, in exchange for the opportunity to conduct tests on her mental state; how it was affected by her odd upbringing, and her S.T.I.C.'s enhancement of her abilities. Although they found that she had stronger psychic powers than others of her species and even some Psychic-types, she was immensely emotionally stunted and did not seem to understand basic interaction with other Pokemon. Thus, she was assigned a counselor (a male Hypno named Raban) who helped her become more sociable. After two years of some good improvements with that counselor, she was given a small job as his records organizer and slowly rose through the ranks to become an Office Administrator. However, healing from her upbringing would not be such an easy task. Raban noticed that in spite of how much social interaction Audrey's job involved, she only seemed interested in getting down to business rather than making any lasting relationships. Her improvement had stilted as she became used to this environment and slipped into her old ways. One evening, he received a message that the planet of Vyse was searching for more people to populate it. Whilst Raban himself was not interested in going, he thought that this would be the perfect opportunity for the young Braixen to become acquainted with others and hopefully, grow and learn from her experiences. Thus, he recommended that she go there to live and to work. Although she was hesitant, she decided to go because she too was aware of what improvements this opportunity could bring. And because she didn't want to disappoint Raban. 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' * Carries around a more high-tech version of a Braixen's stick, known as a S.T.I.C. (Stream-Lined Transitional Incineration Creation). Its tip is made of a red semi-solid laser which retracts into itself when it is stored in the holster on her tail, which collects the heat energy produced by her tail to allow more efficient ignition when pulled out. This device, in addition to being used in conjunction with her moves as a regular Braixen's stick is, has multiple functions. It is able to store data and interface with computers similarly to a USB drive, and can even be used as a stylus for tabletlike devices. * Has little interest in pursuing romantic relationships at the moment. * Favorite color is red. * Also likes flowers, as evidenced by the clip around her ear. * Wears glasses. Her eyesight is just fine, but the glasses have a zoom-in function which lets her see things more closely. Category:Palatians